Spydex
Spydex is a large humanoid spider-like creature and is one of the many monsters of the Underworld, he is Gnatu's partner. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Soul Specter". Biography Gnatu and Spydex were summoned by Imperious. Both Gnatu and Spydex attacked the city of Briarwood, and began draining Life Force from people in the park. The Mystic Force Rangers soon showed up, but were forced to deal with the Hidiacs first. Chip managed to get to Gnatu and battle her, but she was too strong for him. Both Gnatu and Spydex then managed to escape, with the stolen Life Force. Later, Spydex lured the Rangers into battle at a power plant. Nick was successful in getting the Life Force out of Spydex and Chip caught it, but Gnatu stole it away from the Rangers. Spydex then tried to escape, but the Rangers followed him on their Mystic Racers. When they caught back up with him, he had spun a spider web atop the city, and they had to battle him on the web. Chip used the Mystic Force Fighters to take the spider creature down. But this wouldn't last, as Spydex grew large. The Rangers formed the Titan Megazord and battled the monster. They were able to get the Life Force Orb out of the monster again. However, Gnatu attacked the Rangers before they could obtain the orb. With the Life Force still in their control, the evil duo escape once more. Necrolai then tricked Chip into making black hole in his chest and he had to go to the mountain with Daggeron to find Staff of Topaz to cure the black hole with Staff of Topaz . Evil duo then returned to the city to steal more Life Force. Nick, Vida, Xander and Madison jumped into action and fought against the twosome. The Rangers were still outmatched, and Gnatu prepared to fire the now Dark Life Force Orb into the sky, thus attacking the city with an explosion. Before the orb was fired, Chip arrived and put a stop to Gnatu's plan. Daggeron was then able to get the Dark Orb out of the firing device. The Mystic Force Rangers attacked Gnatu and Spydex with the Magi Staff Speed Spell. With this attack, the Rangers had the advantage. Chip was successful in destroying Spydex with his Magi Staff. After Spydex was destroyed, all the Life Force was returned to those it was stolen from. Personality Unlike Gnatu, Spydex didn't have much of a personality and wasn't the brightest, only speaking in moans and growls, though he was shown to be good friends with Gnatu. Powers And Abilities *'Webbing:' Being a spider-like creature, Spydex can use webbing. *'Life Consuming:' Any person drained from there life by Gnatu will be consumed by Spydex from his shell and turned into a white orb. *'The Dark Life Force Orb:' Spydex can store all the souls in a spike ball called the Dark Life Force Orb, the Dark Life Force Orb will be destroyed and the souls of the people will be released and returned if Spydex himself is destroyed. *'Mouth Lasers: '''from his mandible-like mouth, Spydex can fire orange-red energy lasers in rapid succession. *'Mouth Needles:' Also from his mandible-like mouth, he can fire red needles in rapid succession, they have a bit of a homing effect. *'Flight:' Despite lacking wings, Spydex can fly at high speeds. *'Size Changing:' Spydex can change his size at will. *'Strength''' Arsenal *'Claws:' While lacking any weapons of some sort, Spydex makes up for it by having large claws for strong melee combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Spydex is voiced by Millen Baird. Notes *Spydex is the fourth monster to have an ability to grow with out the help of Koragg, the first being Flytrap, the second being the Behemoth and the third being Gnatu. See Also Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters